Conventional technologies permit identification a driver of a car in operation, which in turn permits straightforward transfer of information between the car and a mobile device of the driver. Availability of the driver information can permit some customization of content and/or services and/or car systems (e.g., cockpit or cabin). In such technologies, identification of the driver of the car typically is based on the implicit knowledge related to the pre-configured location of a driver within a car (e.g., front row, left or right side) and on the fact that typically a single driver generally operates the car at a time. In addition, such transfer of information is largely simplified by a one-to-one communication with the mobile device of the driver, and typically fails to account for presence of other devices associated with other occupants within the car or in proximity thereto.